Financial Benefits
by jomosfamilyjewels
Summary: Caroline finally receives her dream job as the Personal Assistant, and event coordinator extraordinaire, to the CEO of Mikaelson Financial. Little does she know, on her first day, that she'd been hired to be the PA to not Esther Mikaelson like she expected, but her son Klaus. AU/AH Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here we go with a new story. This is just a little drabble I was writing that sort of evolved into a one shot, that will eventually be a two shot, that will maybe become a three shot...we'll see.  
**

**Thanks to my Beta Babes (livingdeadblondequeen and hybridlovelies) for taking time to read.** **And congratulations to all of the winners in the Klaroline Awards!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline sat down, her hands extended and splayed across the oak desk that was finally hers. She reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of her and her two closest girlfriends. Bonnie and Elena smiled up at her, as she placed them next to her computer. The photo was a gift for her first day, along with the brand new leather briefcase that just screamed 'I'm important'.

It had been a long time coming but she finally made it to the top floor. After years of working in the trenches, a small cubicle where she droned away reviewing file after file, just like the hundred other people in the room, an opportunity presented itself that she didn't want to miss.

She didn't hate her current job, processing loans was boring but it wasn't all bad. She made a decent wage and the bonuses were sometimes extravagant but she wanted more and so she set her sight for the top.

When she heard of the unexpected departure of the CEOs personal assistant, her plan was set in motion. She had the experience. She had the drive and she had been slugging away with Mikaelson Financial since her first intern position during college.

It was a stretch of the imagination for her friends and family when thinking of Caroline Forbes in the financial industry, since she was always the party planner extraordinaire but the company did more than just loan money and make money. Mikaelson Financial was also Mikaelson Enterprises, their presence in New Orleans stretched far beyond the confines of the city.

The Personal Assistant role was more than a coffee maker and pretty face for the VIPs to see each morning, but was held in high esteem as the premier coordinator for all the events the Mikaelsons held. It was a job that she could finally showcase her business efficiency, as well as her creative side.

The interview process was a nightmare, and had her up at night rethinking every question she answered, hoping it was the right response. She interviewed with the eldest, Elijah, first and that seemed to go well. He was kind and thoughtful, but asked the important questions of her knowledge of the business, her experiences in the past and what she felt she could bring to the table that the other applicants could not. Whatever she said deemed her worthy for the second interview and the following week she was ushered into a small conference room with Esther Mikaelson herself.

She recalled her attempt at keeping her head held high, to fit in with this luxurious world that the top floor had to offer. She wore a tweed, cream-colored suit with a soft pink blouse underneath it. Her hair was in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, allowing some soft curls to fall and frame her face. Her make-up was light, with a touch of pink lipstick, and she made sure to have her nails looking polished and clean.

The highlight of her ensemble was of course her Louboutin pumps, with their sleek tan look and bright red bottoms. They were her power shoes, that she only brought out of the box for these specific kinds of occasions.

She strode across the conference room and Esther stood to shake her hand. She offered a small smile, admiring Caroline's choice in attire.

"Caroline, pleasure to meet you," Esther said in her posh English accent.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Caroline said in return.

Esther gestured for Caroline to take a seat, and she did, crossing her feet and tucking them underneath the chair. She placed her briefcase on the ground and folded her hands in her lap, preparing for the onslaught of questions to come.

It was an easier conversation than she had expected. The answers flowing freely from her with confidence. She spoke of her experience as a party planner for major events in her sorority, as well as the number of weddings and parties she had planned for friends and family. Her degree in event coordination seemed to pique the woman's interest, as well as her many years working for the company.

At the end of it all, Esther shook her hand again and told her that they would be in touch, and Caroline made her descent back to the loan processing floor.

When she received the call the following week with the offer for the position, she was amazed and a bit at a loss for words. The current PA spoke with her briefly, telling her when they expected her to begin, and that she would need to complete the paperwork that would be emailed to her shortly.

The rest of the week flew by, as she prepared for her next step in her career. She spent too much money on a number of suits and business attire, that would match the standards of her new level of employment. Her credit cards took the hit but she didn't mind, knowing that her professional look was a must and her new salary would quickly pay them off.

This was her first official day, and she sat at her new desk, earlier than she probably needed to be there but the butterflies in her stomach had her up and out the door and eager to begin her day.

She adjusted her photo of her friends and booted her computer, when the ding of the elevator snapped her attention to the opening doors. She stood, pressing her skirt down with her palms and stepped around her desk. She was ready to greet Esther with a smile, but she faltered when it wasn't Esther who stepped out but her son, Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson was a name only, an enigma really, compared to the rest of his family. He lived in England and ran the family's foreign assets all throughout Europe. Everyone knew what he looked like, he wasn't so far out of the limelight that the paparazzi wasn't able to snap a few photos of him here and there. Every once in awhile his musings in England would find their way to the American gossip magazines, or his sharp business sense would garner him attention from the plethora of financial newspapers. He was certainly something to behold, and she had even caught herself swooning over his chiseled features, bright blue eyes, and stubbled jaw from time to time.

The magazines hardly did him justice, when presented with the real thing, and she felt her stomach drop when those blazing blue eyes met hers and a dimpled smile spread across his face. She heard him say hello, but found that articulation wasn't her strong suit in the moment.

When he stepped toward her, she finally found her composure, and closed her dropped jaw that she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Hello," he said again and this time she responded.

"Hello, Klaus Mikaelson," she said hastily and mentally slapped herself for being so informal. She tried again, "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson."

He didn't seem to care about her faltered greeting, and reached out his hand to formally introduce himself.

"Klaus," he told her and took her hand. "You can call me Klaus." He winked and she blushed, turning an uncomfortable situation to one of light banter.

"Caroline Forbes," she responded, 'but you can call me Ms. Forbes."

He chuckled and she relaxed, grateful that her little joke seemed to amuse him. He dropped his hand from her grip and motioned toward the office behind them. "Shall we, Ms. Forbes?" he inquired and she nodded, picking up a pen and legal pad and followed behind him.

"Do you-" she started and he opened the door for her, "oh thank you." She stepped through and continued her question, "Do you know when Mrs. Mikaelson typically arrives for work?"

He sauntered across the large office, Caroline's eyes following him until landing on the breathtaking view behind him. The large floor to ceiling windows showcased New Orleans in a way she'd never seen before. The Mississippi river gleamed with the early morning sun, and the view was more than she could've imagined even from the lower leveled floors.

Klaus walked around the desk and sat in the large leather chair. He kicked his feet up and linked his hands across his stomach.

He spoke, "Mrs. Mikaelson I'm sure is already in the office, considering England is 5 hours ahead of us."

Her confused expression didn't go unnoticed and he chuckled softly again and brought his feet back to the ground. He leaned forward on the desk and told her, "My mother has decided to move back to the motherland."

"Oh," she said and swallowed, a fear rising in her that the position was no longer needed, and that her credit card debt was all for nothing. "Well, I suppose there are other PA positions in New Orleans. Thank you for taking the time to come by and tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asked sincerely.

"That you no longer need me," she said, trying to keep her head high.

"Ms. Forbes, with my mother's absence, who do you think is replacing her?"

"I-well...I-" she opened her mouth a few more times trying to process the conversation.

"My mother and I merely switched our stations. I will be running Mikaelson Financial, and Esther will be overseeing the European matters."

"So I still have a job?" she asked brightly, her eyebrows lifting and her stomach with them.

"Yes, my mother spoke very highly of you," he said cordially, "you still have a job, Ms. Forbes, if you still want it."

She nodded her head and smiled. "I would like that very much."

A moment passed between them, where their eyes danced across each other's faces and her heart thrummed inside her chest. He really was beautiful, and she could sense that he was maybe thinking the same of her. He broke their momentary trance by clearing his throat and saying, "Good...good to hear. Now if you wouldn't mind getting me a cup of coffee, we can begin our day."

She was taken aback by the abrupt change in correspondence, but she nodded her head and obliged. She turned around and headed out the door, shutting it behind her. When she was alone her head fell back and she gazed up at the ceiling. She was relieved to still have her job, but not so thrilled with her first act as the new Personal Assistant to the new Mikaelson Financial CEO.

So much for being more than a barista and a pretty face, she thought to herself and left in search of Klaus' coffee.

(****)

After four months of answering phone calls, taking meeting minutes, and yes, bringing Klaus his coffee (black with one sugar), she finally found her rhythm. It wasn't what she expected and she was certain that Esther would have given her more responsibilities by now, but the pay was still the same and seeing Klaus every day didn't hurt either.

He really was proficient at his job. He demanded the attention of those around him, asserting himself as a suitable leader for the multi-billion dollar company. The brief moment of connection, that happened on their first meeting, never strayed too far from their interactions. He was all business, but there was always a hint of affection when he thanked her for bringing him his coffee, or when she peeked her head in to say goodnight at the end of the day.

It was probably her imagination, but on occasion he would find one final task for her before she could leave, and she couldn't help but feel it was only because he wasn't ready to say goodnight. More often than not it centered around her proofreading something over his shoulder, or just answering a few questions she was sure he already knew the answer to.

"Caroline?" she heard him call to her as she was putting on her coat and getting ready to leave one evening.

She stepped into his office and replied, "Yes?"

"Would you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee before you leave?"

Her weight shifted to one foot and her head cocked, bird-like, to the side, "Am I going to find you sleeping in your office again tomorrow morning?" she asked but knew the answer, there weren't many nights that he left on time these days.

"I don't think I have a choice," he smiled at her and gestured toward the piles of paperwork scattered across his desk.

"Anything I can do to help?" She hoped he could hear the sincerity in her tone.

"Just the coffee, Ms. Forbes, you've had a long night yourself," he told her and she felt a pang of disappointment stir within her, and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of assistance or just the lack of his presence when she would finally leave.

It was true, however, she had put in her time at the office and then some. Since starting she had planned a few events, nothing too spectacular, usually just small cocktail parties to welcome new clients but the 21st Annual Company Gala was fast approaching and this was the first time that he had given her the go ahead to really shine in her field of excellence. She told herself she was staying late to make the event all that it could possibly be, but she knew that part of it was just to stay near him. It was like their own personal hideaway, both staying late, ordering take out and working well past midnight.

"I don't mind helping," she reassured him but he just shook his head.

"Just the coffee and then I expect you to go home and get some rest." He said it playfully, all that was missing was a wagging finger and a 'young lady' at the end of his sentence.

She turned to retrieve the caffeinated beverage and returned momentarily only to find him gazing out the darkened New Orleans sky a heavy look reflecting back at her in the glass.

"Here you go," she said, intruding his deep thought.

He turned to face her and reached for the cup. Their hands touched briefly, but just long enough for her basic motor skills to fly out the window. She lost focus, dropping the cup before he had a gip.

"Oh, shit," she cursed as the glass mug hit the carpet and the coffee spilled out of it. She raced to the small kitchenette on the other side of the office, grabbing a fistful of paper towels and running back. She dropped to her hands and knees, barely hearing Klaus' reassurances.

"It's fine, Caroline," he told her but she placed the towels and pressed with her hands to soak up the mess.

"I'm so clumsy," she said, her tone filled with embarrassment.

It wasn't until she felt his hand on hers that she noticed he had crouched down beside her. He lifted her hand off of the towels and guided her back to her feet.

"No...but, it's going to stain," she fought him.

"I'll take care of it," he told her.

She scrunched her face into a sorry expression, placing a hand over one eye in an attempt to shield herself from the embarrassment. "But you're beautiful rug."

He laughed, "It's replaceable, and it's just coffee."

"Should I get you another?" she started to walk away in a haste but he pulled her back, Caroline only then realizing that he hadn't let go of her hand. She looked down at their locked fingers and then up to his face. He looked stoic and beautiful, as his eyes dropped to her lips, and she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to pull her into him and crush his mouth to hers.

But he didn't. He shook his head and let go of her hand. The loss of contact, dimmed the tension between them and he seemed to phase back to his old self.

"No worries, love," he told her. "I probably shouldn't have anymore caffeine tonight, or I'll never get to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He walked back to his desk and sat down, keeping his gaze planted in front of him and away from her. "Goodnight, Caroline."

She opened her mouth but closed it quickly, not sure of what else to say, so she excused herself, giving him a curt "Goodnight," before grabbing her purse and leaving. She stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed she saw him look up at her. Their eyes stayed trained on each other until the final moment when the doors shut.

After that she mostly stayed out of sight, working from her desk and learning all she could about the goings on of the company, and trying to leave on time even with all the work there still was to do on the event. She didn't want to read too much into their exchange and wasn't willing to sacrifice her job, on the off chance that the feelings were one sided. Occasionally the other Mikaelson family members would grace them with their presence, giving her a much needed reprieve from the everyday dronings of her work load.

Elijah managed the public affairs of the company. He was rarely around, always schmoozing and entertaining their top clients. Flying them here and there and eating at the most expensive places in the city. He seemed fit for the position, his poised stature and handsome face, winning over everyone he met, including Caroline.

"Keep that brother of mine in line, Ms. Forbes," he would tell her.

And she would always respond, "You know I do."

Rebekah and Kol were the notorious younger siblings. They stayed far away from the dealings of the business but stayed in close proximity with the family's fortune. Both of their faces were splattered in magazines on a weekly basis. Rebekah and her new beau of the month, with captions always reading something along the lines of: "She finally found the one!" in big bold letters. Kol's rogish features and his bad boy image, was never pictured with the same girl twice, keeping things interesting for the family with his wild antics.

They each greeted her with warm smiles and friendly chatter, Kol's chatter a little too friendly for her taste. He would sit on her desk and lean in, complimenting her on her choice of outfit, smiling and winking and offering gratuitous flirtations. More often than not she would just roll her eyes and wave his attempts off with a flick of her wrist. He seemed to love that, and she got the distinct feeling that Kol Mikaelson was always up for a challenge.

"Well aren't you awfully pretty in pink," he told her on one occasion, giving kudos to her choice in a light pink suit and matching pumps.

It was always harmless, and she knew it. In a weird way, Kol made her feel like part of their family, and she eventually gained the boldness to put him in his place from time to time.

"I don't know how my brother sees you everyday and doesn't do something about it."

This was not one of those times.

Her cheeks flushed and she said his name with playful derision, an undertone of embarrassment.

"I'm serious, Caroline," he cooed, "I don't know why he wastes his time with all those other girls when he has such a tasty little thing right here in his office."

She giggled, even though his words threw her off her game.

What other women?

The door to Klaus' office opened in that moment and Klaus looked at the pair of them. He rolled his eyes and scolded his younger brother, "Kol leave Caroline alone." He didn't need to know what was transpired between them, he already knew that it was one hundred percent inappropriate behavior.

"What? I was just telling Caroline that she's a tasty little'-"

His words were cut off and Klaus grabbed him by his head, pulling him in a headlock and dragging him toward the elevator. "Say another word, brother, and I'll tear out your liver." He pushed the elevator button and when the doors opened, tossed Kol inside. Kol faltered back into the mechanical box and as the doors closed, he glanced at Caroline and smiled, twirling his fingers in a "so long" gesture.

She rolled her eyes but waved back, "Stay out of trouble!" she hollered at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, just as the doors slid to a close. When Klaus turned back around, she could tell that he wasn't amused.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus," she apologized, even though she had nothing to do with it. "You know Kol, always pushing buttons."

"No, I'm sorry, Caroline. He really is a little twat."

Caroline stifled a laugh and threw her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her amusement from his choice words. She grinned and nodded though, agreeing with his accurate description.

"Yeah, he kind of is," she said and this made Klaus laugh as well.

"I don't know where he gets it."

"Well, according to him, you Mikaelson boys all seem to have your own unique way with the ladies."

"Is that so?" he asked, playing along.

"Mm-hmm, apparently you're quite the ladies' man."

"Is that what you think?" he asked her and when she looked up into his eyes she saw the sincerity in his question.

She decided to answer honestly. "I- I don't know," she stammered. "I mean, well Kol had mentioned that there are a lot of girls in your life, and I guess...well, I guess-"

"A lot of girls?" He threw his head back and let out a melonious laugh, breaking the tension but confusing Caroline all the same. "Right," he said through chuckles, "all those women that I never have time to see."

He was right, when would he have the time? He was always in the office, working late and usually eating take-out with her before passing out on his sofa where she'd find him in the morning. She suddenly felt silly even bringing it up, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life, Caroline?"

Her head snapped up and she tried to wave it off, as if she were just having a normal conversation with him. "I have no interest in your life," she blurted.

"Oh," he said, as if that was not the answer he was hoping for.

"I mean, your_ love_ life," she told him. "I obviously care about your life, I just...well your love life is none of my business, but I like you, I mean...we're friends. So as your friend I care about you...and your...um, life?" She was rambling, not making sense, and overall probably making things worse.

"You like me?"

That's what he got from that?

She swallowed hard and he took a step closer to her, and she fidgeted and fretted, trying to think of anything to say. _Yes I like you_, she thought._ I like you so much it hurts._

"Yeah...I mean, I like you. You're...nice."

"Nice?" he repeated her not so well thought out adjective.

She just nodded her head, deciding that it might be best to just not say anything at all. He took another step closer and then another, until he was inches away from her. She subconsciously licked her lips and felt her breath hitch, when he boldly touched the side of her face, his fingers twirling down one of her curls. He searched her eyes and she searched his back, looking for any other meaning behind his action, but his intentions were loud and clear.

His face inched closer to hers, and she felt his hot breath against her lips. He cupped her face, and all she had time to do was release a breathless, "Klaus-" before his lips collided with hers.

There was nothing "nice" about that kiss. A nice kiss would've been a peck on the cheek or maybe a chaste pucker against her lips, but this was so much more.

This was not nice, it was intoxicating. It was explosive and far better than she'd imagined it could ever be. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, hugging her tight and kissing her hard, their mouths moving in a natural rhythm. His tongue darted forward and she greeted it with her own, and as the kiss deepened she felt security knowing that, after all these months, Klaus did reciprocate her feelings.

They stumbled back, and she felt the cool glass of his office door against her back, keeping her in place. He pressed his body against her and she softly hummed into the kiss. His hand reached down, grabbing the nook of her knee and pulling her leg up around his waist. His hand slid up her thigh, fingers dancing under the hem of her skirt. She felt him growing hard through his slacks and her hips began to buck. There was an ache stirring between her legs, as his hand slid further up and his fingers dragged across her ass. He kissed her neck and she held onto the back of his head, her eyes shut tight and her head rolling back against the glass. She wanted it and knew he wanted it too, so it came as a shock when, without warning… he stopped.

Klaus' sudden distance was like that cool morning air that hits you when you first wake up. The blankets stripped away, and your heat and comfort along with it. Her eyes shot open and watched him take a step back, sitting on the edge of her desk and keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"I- is there something...did I do something wrong?" she asked him, feeling confused and slightly insecure.

"No." He said and snapped his head up to look at her. It was a look that was telling her that it had nothing to do with her, but after years of bad relationships, with not so great guys, the insecurity still stirred within her.

"Sort of feels that way."

"Caroline," he said her name softly, "I'm so sorry."

This was not how she thought the night would end. "Why are you apologizing?" She took a step toward him.

"Because I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that," he told her and she could tell that he meant it.

There was something else there too, something starting to darken him. It was the same look that she saw reflected in the window the night she spilled his coffee. She slowly stepped toward him and hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek, he rolled his head into her palm and she lifted his gaze up to hers.

"You didn't take advantage of me, Klaus," she reassured him. "Trust me, I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time now."

"And, I _wanted_ to kiss you."

"Then kiss me again."

"I shouldn't." He looked away from her, his blue eyes so cold and distant.

"You should, or I'll have to kiss you."

He tried to keep a straight face, but her playfulness had a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. When she leaned against his thighs, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and he looked up at her. He tilted his head and ran a finger through one of her curls again. "You don't understand, Caroline."

"What don't I understand?" She whispered. "Tell me or I'm going to have to kiss you again." She leaned in, following through with her warning, and kissed him on his neck. She dragged her lips across his stubbled jaw and watched as his eyes closed. She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss to his mouth, and he parted his lips and kissed her back. The kiss was brief, his hands wrapping gently around her wrists, halting her from continuing. He took a deep breath and spoke before she could protest.

"I'm leaving, Caroline."

She pushed back off his shoulders and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"My nomad for a mother, has decided she would like to come back to New Orleans." Caroline could see the annoyance in his face, this was clearly unexpected news. She had believed he would always be here, that this was his company now and she would always be his assistant. She never dreamed that Esther would want to regain her throne.

"Oh." She lifted off of him and stepped back, gripping the hem of her skirt and pulling it back down. "When...when do you leave?"

"After the gala."

"Oh," she said again, her vocabulary failing her as she tried to process what he was saying. The gala was less than a month away. She felt the tears start to prickle, but blinked them away, not wanting to look pathetic and weak.

"I care about you, Caroline. I have for a long time," he told her and rose to his feet. "But it wouldn't be fair to start something that we can't finish."

"No, I get it," she nodded and gave him a tight lipped smile. She stepped forward and reached around him, grabbing her jacket and purse. "Strictly professional from now on."

"Caroline," he said her name with endearment when she waltzed passed him and to the elevators.

"It's okay, Klaus," she said and pushed the down button. "I'm glad that you told me."

"I should've told you sooner," he said.

"Probably," she said coolly. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped inside and pushed the button for the lobby. He stood on the other side, his hands in his pockets, watching her sympathetically. The doors slid closed and when he was out of sight, she bit her lip in consternation, biting back the tears threatening to fall once more. It was no use, however, and her hand went to her mouth. The euphoric feeling of his lips on hers still remained, along with the heartbreaking news that followed.

How was she supposed to go on like nothing happened?

When the elevator stopped and she saw the L across the screen, she stiffened her lip and lifted her chin. The doors opened and she stepped into the mass of other people leaving for the day.

_Three weeks, Caroline. Just three weeks before the gala and then he'll be gone_, she told herself. He'll be gone and Esther will be back, and her career can get back on track.

* * *

**Oh nooo, Klaus why you gotta do Caroline that way? Whyyyyy? And right when it was getting so hot! I mean...who wrote this? Ugh. Frustrating. **

**Oh, yeah...I did. Muahahahaha! Don't worry there's more to come. **

**If you'd like to find me on Tumblr you can at the url jomosfamilyjewels!**

**Let me know what you thought though in the little box below...I love your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! So overwhelmed with the response from this little quick fic of mine! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading. **

**The second part just sort of spilled out of me pretty quickly. LOL. I was going to try and write this as a two shot but there's just so much more story I want to write, so you'll be getting another chapter after this. **

**Thanks to my lovely betas and sisterwives (a-little-blonde-distraction, hybridlovelies, livingdeadblondequeen, and klarolineepiclove) for helpin a sista out! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

His mother had told him about Caroline, but of course left out the fact that she was a blonde bombshell with legs for days and an impossibly gorgeous smile. It felt like a set up, to be honest, Esther placing him in charge but giving him a little blonde distraction just to make things interesting. It wouldn't have been a big deal if she were just another vapid, money grubber with a pretty face, but he knew the moment he met her that she was so much more than that.

He quickly became enamored with her, and was coming up with plenty of excuses to be in her company. He would work late, sometimes on purpose, on the nights he knew she would be staying late as well. He would even sleep on the uncomfortable sofa in his office, just so her face would be the first one he saw when he'd wake up in the morning.

He would've been okay with keeping things platonic, his desire for her placed on the back burner indefinitely, if it weren't for the night that she spilled his coffee. The way she looked at him, when he brought her back to her feet, he could see the hopefulness in her eyes. His eyes scanned her face and he watched as her lips barely parted, and all he wanted to do was fall into her embrace and melt into the cavern of her mouth.

But he knew it would be short lived. He had just received the call from his mother that day telling him that she was coming back and expecting him to return to England. He was just starting to imagine what it would be like if he crossed the employee-employer line and pursued Caroline anyway, but now it would be pointless. Why start something when there's no hope of finishing it?

But he fucked up. He saw Kol flirting with her, _again_, and it stirred something to the surface. Even though he knew he shouldn't pursue it, he gave into it anyway. He gave into her sweet smile, her bright eyes and nervous ramblings about how 'nice' he was.

_Nice_, he thought with derision and released an exasperated breath. She obviously missed the mark on that one.

Asshole. Fuck up. Liar?

Those are much better descriptors.

Klaus wasn't sure how to act now when he crossed paths with Caroline. It was clear that she had put a wall up between them, keeping her distance and only speaking to him when she absolutely had to.

"Good morning," he would say each morning, trying to keep things friendly between them.

"Good morning," she would respond with about as much warmth as the English Channel in December, and then she'd do a few housekeeping tasks (make coffee, check emails, etc.) before heading out. Her days were long, but she spent the majority of the time outside of the office and away from him.

As the gala quickly approached, she spent every moment working closely with the vendors and getting every detail nailed down before the big day. As he watched her organize and direct orders, he could see what Esther saw in her. She was going to be great for his mother, they both had that no bullshit mentality and savvy business sense. She was authoritative on the phone and direct, but also saccharine sweet when asking for favors. He would chuckle to himself when listening to her. Her voice an octave higher and overly animated as she thanked people for their participation or she convinced someone to donate their time or money.

"Mr. Davenport, your wife better keep a tight grip on you," he heard her saying and giggling on the phone one night. "Your donation is going to help so much, thank you for your generosity."

She hung up the phone and he watched as she took out her pen and placed a check mark, no doubt, next to Mr. Davenport's name. He smiled at how pleased she was with herself, and thought maybe with her being in such a good mood, it would be a good time to try and approach her.

He walked out to the front where she was putting her coat on and getting ready to leave again. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're doing an exceptional job, Caroline."

Compliments are always a good place to start.

She didn't respond, only gave him that same tight lipped smile that never reached her eyes and curtly nodded. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Anything I can do to help, love?" he tried again.

"Nope," she said without another word and marched into the elevator when it reached their floor. When the doors closed he sighed.

Apparently that was _not_ a good time to try and approach her.

(****)

A week later, and the day before the gala, nothing had changed. He tried to make amends on a number of occasions but she wasn't having it. There were moments where he thought he had gotten through to her. One time they had ridden up the elevator together, Caroline only riding with him because she had made a spectacle of herself trying to catch the thing before the doors closed. You would think she were stepping into a small box of doom and torment the way her shoulders fell when she saw him, and she gave him a look that said, "Oh, it's _you_," as if he were the devil incarnate.

She stood in front of him, with her back straight and her eyes trained on the numbers above the door. The ride felt like eternity, and Klaus finally broke the silence by saying, "If I'd had known how uncomfortable this was going to be I would've tried harder to close the doors on you."

He watched her reflection in the metal doors, as she pressed her lips together and tried to suppress the smile daring to reveal itself. It felt like a small victory as the wall between them crumbled just a bit. However, when she stepped off the elevator and on to their floor, she went back to cold as ice Caroline, and he spent the rest of the day in his office...alone.

He was leaving in two days, and it killed him to think that this was how they were going to be parting. He was out of tricks, out of ways to try and win back any sort of affection from her.

He stared at the papers in front of him, not being able to focus but knowing that he must if he didn't want to hear about his lack of aptitude when his mother returned. He was about to dive in when he heard the soft mumblings of a man's voice and the distinct tinkle of Caroline's laughter.

His curiosity got the better of him and so he tiptoed to his door, placing an ear to it to listen. The voice he heard on the other side, made his blood boil, and he could practically feel the steam pistoning out of his ears and nostrils.

"So you _don't_ have a date for the gala?" Kol's pathetic flirtations sounded like nails to a chalkboard.

"No, I guess I've just been so focused on the details that I haven't actually thought about it. I mean I barely have time to shop for a dress."

"You could wear a trash bag, Caroline, and you'd be the most stunning girl in the room."

Klaus rolled his eyes, hoping that Caroline was too.

_She's too smart to be seduced by you, you prat_.

He heard Kol whisper something and Caroline responded, their conversation growing dim and too quiet for Klaus to hear. His imagination got the better of him as he pictured Kol lounging on the edge of her desk, leaning in to play with the soft curl that always fell across Caroline's shoulder. She's smiling up at him, legs crossed, elbow up on the desk and her hand's resting under her chin. He was probably leaning in closer now, whispering some garbage about her eyes being deeper than the deepest sea, and she's falling for it. Looking up at him in reverie as though he were God's gift.

"I can't believe my daft brother didn't ask you!" He finally heard Kol say, pulling him away from his overactive imagination.

There was a momentary pause, and Klaus figured it was Caroline trying to keep her composure and find the appropriate response, and he was grateful. The last thing he wanted was his baby brother knowing about their little moment.

"Klaus and I are strictly business. He's my boss, and would never put me in that kind of situation."

He felt a stab in his chest, knowing that he had actually done exactly that.

Kol laughed, no doubt having a hard time believing that and recalling some of Klaus' not so chivalrous moments with other women in the past.

"It's a good thing I'm not your boss then."

Klaus's jaw flexed and he ground his teeth together in silent anger.

He better fucking not.

"Caroline, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Mikaelson Gala?"

He fucking did.

Klaus swung open the door before Caroline had a chance to answer, his eyebrows lifted and a cordial yet murderous look plastered on his face. He was warning Kol, but his brother only greeted him with a shit-eating grin and slapped a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"Oh, just in time, brother," Kol smirked and Klaus wanted nothing more than to smack that expression right off his face. "I've just asked Caroline to accompany me to the gala."

Kol turned and looked at Caroline who smiled back at him, her eyes shining and focused on Kol, and Kol alone. She didn't even look at Klaus, who was just waiting, waiting for her to turn him down and laugh in his face.

She didn't.

"Kol, I would _love_ to go to the gala with you," she agreed. "You can meet me there, right?"

"Of course, darling, anything for you." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"Okay," Klaus said and grabbed Kol by the shoulders and pulled him away from Caroline. "Well done, Romeo, she's agreed. Now please leave. We have a lot of work to do." He didn't care how pathetic he looked, he just needed Kol gone. He pushed the elevator door and when it opened tossed his brother inside.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, Caroline."

"Can't wait," she yelled back to him and waved.

Klaus turned on his heel, staring daggers at Caroline, whose raised hand slowly went down to her side. She lifted her chin, indignant and so sure of herself.

He didn't mean to yell, but after all this time, after all of the distance she'd placed between them, the abrasive way she had thrown away any attempt he made at making amends, this was like pouring salt into the wound.

"What the hell are you thinking, Caroline?!"

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands clenching to fists at her side.

"You heard me." He took two aggressive steps toward her, arms flailing around like a wild man. "KOL?! You're going to go to the gala with Kol? Are you out of your mind?"

"I really don't see how this is any of your business," she said calmly, which aggravated him further. She was doing it on purpose. She knew this would kill him and so she agreed to go with Kol just to spite him. Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

"I forbid it."

He was serious, and yet she laughed. Her head fell back and her arms folded across her chest. "You can't forbid me to go to with Kol."

"Last I checked this is _my_ company, and Kol is _my_ brother. And...and…"

"And what?!" she taunted. "And what, Klaus? This is _your _company and he's _your_ brother, and what, am _I_ yours too?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying-" he faltered at her words.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're only my boss for two more days." She grabbed her purse and slipped it over her shoulder getting ready to leave.

"Caroline, please don't go."

He stepped between her and the elevator and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her from leaving again, like she was so prone to do as of late. "You can't keep walking away, can we please talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, her hands shooting out to her sides, palms upward and her voice rising in anger. "We kissed! You're leaving, and that's that. Can we please just move on like nothing happened? Please?"

He wished it could be that easy, and maybe it was for her. Maybe he should just let it go, cut ties, and accept that whatever he and Caroline had started will never find its way to a satisfactory conclusion.

Even as he thought it, he still couldn't leave it alone. He looped his finger around the strap of her purse and put it back on to her desk. She didn't look at him, but didn't fight him either, and he could see the anger in her start to simmer. He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his. "Caroline?" he said her name as a plea.

Please don't go. Please don't end things this way. Please…

"Caroline," he said again.

He didn't know what else to say he only knew that he ached to have some sort of resolve. He could tell she was warring with herself as her eyes flicked between his and she bit her bottom lip. He didn't want to give her time to think about it anymore and so he leaned forward. He wanted to feel her lips against his even if it was brief. Even if it was only to say goodbye.

She closed her eyes and he did the same, and he could feel her breath tickling his lips as he inched closer. He felt her hands slide up to his chest, and then the resistance when she stopped him from closing the gap. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

She was looking at her hands, steady on his chest. His fingers gently wrapped around her wrists, holding her there, not wanting her to part from him. After what felt like eons she finally spoke, "Are you still moving back to England?"

He sighed and his shoulders sagged, and she got her answer. She tilted her head, giving him a sympathetic look that told him that there was nothing more to say. She picked up her purse once more and walked away from him. He didn't watch her leave this time, but walked back into his office, closing the door before the resonating ding of the elevator indicated she was gone.

(****)

That night Klaus didn't go home right away. He wanted to sulk. He was always a good sulker, even as a boy, sitting in his bedroom and revolting against the rest of the family when he didn't get his way. He was always so sure his absence would teach them a lesson, and would just wait for them to come to him, apologizing and giving him whatever it was that he wanted in the first place.

They never did.

He was really just punishing himself, and tonight he would follow in his younger self's footsteps, which is why he was rummaging around the liquor cabinet trying to find the perfect antidote for his manpain. He scooted a few bottles to the side and way in the back he found it.

The cure...

The Macallan 1939.

Not your ordinary whiskey, and one that should not be collecting dust behind the mediocre liquors his mother was prone to indulge in. He pulled it out and chuckled, "Leave it to you Mother, to have a ten thousand dollar bottle of whiskey just lying around."

He almost felt guilty even thinking about opening it, and possibly wasting it on a night of self pity, but he poured a finger of it into a glass anyway and made his way to the window. He sipped and watched the city below, thinking of how much he thought he would hate it here, but was now pleasantly surprised at how much he was going to miss it.

How much he was going to miss her.

He couldn't believe this was the end and after tomorrow evening he would be on a plane back to London. He had thought through so many different options, so many ways that he could possibly stay in the States but with Esther coming here, there was no alternative. His loyalty to the company and to his family would always be a priority, no matter how badly he wanted to choose a different path. He just wished that there was something that he could do or say to make Caroline understand.

He took another sip and meandered over to his desk, where he kicked up his feet and let his mind drift to his little blonde distraction. He recalled their first meeting, the way she flustered when he stepped onto the floor instead of Esther. All those nights they ordered take out, the mornings she would gently wake him from the sofa, and the moment his lips finally pressed against hers. His feet hit the ground and he leaned forward, feeling heavy and defeated.

He took a swig of his drink, not caring that he just gulped down about two hundred dollars worth of prime whiskey. His eyes fell to his mother's Rolodex, where the corner of one of the cards was peeking out and a familiar name was scribbled upon it. He smiled, picking up the card and dialing the number, and was surprised when the other line picked up almost instantly.

"Good Evening, Vera," he said cheerily. "I know this is very last minute, but I was hoping you could do me a favor."

If he couldn't make peace with Caroline, at least he could give her something to remember him by.

(****)

Caroline shuffled through her closet the night of the gala, disgusted with her choices for attire. Curse her for being so damn efficient. After spending hours at the venue this morning, getting distracted time and again with little projects that needed to be completed, her day had slipped away. She had sacrificed dress shopping for weeks, never finding the time and when she did have it, she was too exhausted to think about anything but going home and falling into bed. She kept telling herself that it would be worth the sacrifice. Esther would finally get to see all that she had accomplished, and hopefully the event will secure her position with the company for a long time to come.

Realizing her attempts at miraculously finding something new in her closet that she'd never seen before, she finally pulled out a long red gown that she'd worn once or twice. It was easily her most expensive dress, but she still felt disheartened by the fact that she wouldn't be showing up at the party of the year - the party that she planned - in something new.

At least she'd look hot, and what fun was being a woman if you couldn't dress to impress and possibly make the man that wronged you regret their life choices?

She flung the dress onto her bed and was about to get in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She tightened her robe and after a glance through her peephole, opened to reveal a young woman. She was dark haired and fair with a sweet cherub face, and her bright blue eyes widened as she smiled at Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes?" she inquired.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Great, this is for you."

The girl extended her arms and offered a very large and very brightly wrapped box to Caroline who took it hesitantly, curiosity overwhelming her.

_What in the world? _

"Have fun tonight!" The girl winked at her, as if she were in on a little secret just between the two of them, except Caroline had no clue what the secret was. The girl waltzed down the hall and out of sight and Caroline ushered the large box inside.

She brought it to her bedroom, and placed it on the bed. She untied the bow that was keeping the gift loosely bound, and noticed her hands were shaking. She knew who it was from the moment the delivery girl handed it to her. What she didn't know was what could possibly be inside. As she lifted the top off and folded back the delicate tissue paper, her heart fluttered and she lost her breath.

She stared at the dress, no not a dress...a gown. It was a breathless blush pink with a strapless sweetheart neckline and intricate layers of chiffon crisscrossing over its corset top. Her fingers ghosted over it, almost afraid to touch something so delicate and beautiful.

She nimbly grasped the top of the dress, and as she gently pulled the top out and away from the box, a wave of chiffon and tulle billowed after. A small white envelope fell to the ground and after carefully placing the dress on her bed she bent down to retrieve it. She slipped the small card from the envelope and read a simple note in a very familiar handwriting.

_**If I know you, like I think I do, then you still don't have a dress. **_

_**I hope you'll save me a dance. **_

_**Fondly, **_

_**Klaus**_

* * *

**I don't know about you but I love the idea of Klaus being friends with Vera Wang. LOL. Lucky Caroline!  
**

**What's going to happen? Is he really going to leave? Is there going to be a little dancin' and maybe more? **

**Ooo Hoo Hoo! We shall see. **

**You can follow me on Tumblr if you want. I'm at jomosfamilyjewels and reviews are my delight! I'd love to know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, it's finally here! I'm so sorry this took me so long to get to you guys. **

**Thank you to hybridlovelies and klarolineepiclove for taking time to read for me, you girls are the best!**

**So without any further blabbering from me...here's the final installment!**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S. - there will be smut!**

* * *

PART THREE

She was angry with him but she wasn't stupid. Who would turn down such an extravagant gift? As much as she hated giving him this victory, she would hate herself even more if she let such a beautiful dress go to waste. Not to mention the thing fit like a glove. The color, the corset top, the way the full skirt fell perfectly to the floor and hovered gracefully after she slipped on her heels.

She felt like royalty and as she walked through the doors of Mikaelson Financial she felt accomplished as well. The entryway had been decorated like the main banquet area, with red carpet ushering people toward the stairs, bouquets of lilies greeting them as they made their ascent.

She didn't expect to see her date until well into the evening, so she was surprised when Kol sauntered up to her.

"Caroline, you look exquisite, darling."

She ignored the way he raked his eyes over her body but laughed when he gave her that devilish smile that she'd become accustomed to.

"I'm surprised you remembered. I thought perhaps you would show up with your latest conquest. At least, that's what the papers were saying."

Just last night Kol was spotted with New Orleans' newest face on the cover of the society pages. Davina Clare was young and attractive, not to mention wealthy, and her family owned a city wide chain of specialty tea shops called Clarity's Brew.

"What?" Kol feigned ignorance and placed a hand across his chest as if he were deeply hurt by Caroline's insinuation.

"Oh, don't 'what?' me," she played along. "That Davina Clare would've been some nice arm candy to an event like this."

"Davina Clare is a dime a dozen. You, Ms. Forbes, are a rarity and I would be a dolt to give up an opportunity to have you on my arm."

"You're going to see her later tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep."

The pair reached the top of the stairs and Kol left to grab some refreshments. Caroline glanced around the room, her head a little higher as she assessed her accomplishments. The room was already beginning to flood with people and some were even dancing. She waited for Kol and acknowledged some guests when the sea of people parted.

(***)

Klaus was happy that the event was in the same building as his office. It was peace of mind knowing that sweet separation from the plethora of client kiss-asses was just a quick elevator trip to the top floor.

He would spend the majority of the evening being cornered by potential clients filling his ear with ideas and looking to Mikaelson Financial to invest in them. Every year it was like his own personal version of Shark Tank, with get rich quick schemes, offshore drilling opportunities, and a number of small businesses just needing that extra financial backing to really make it. Needless to say, the idea of an escape route was incredibly appealing.

Aside from that, it truly was the charity event of the year, and Caroline had done an impeccable job. She had selected the American Red Cross out of a number of charities that were presented to her, and when he asked why she selected it she told him with an abundance of enthusiasm,

"Because our blood heals, Klaus!"

The mezzanine level of their building was a collage of red and white, from the linens to the floral arrangements and even the lighting. Cocktail and bistro tables were draped in red satin and white lilies scattered the room and surround the dance floor, which was already packed with people swaying to the familiar sounds of a local New Orleans jazz band.

Klaus was watching from a distance, barely listening to Mrs. Jenkins prattle on about her trip to Bermuda. It was really quite unfair to her, especially since her sole pleasure out of this annual soiree was flirting with Klaus and his brothers and of course spending her late husband's money. He was usually quite attentive to her, for obvious reasons, but he was too busy searching the sea of black attire for the blonde party planner, to give her his full attention.

"Niklaus, have you seen Moth-"

"Elijah!" Klaus said with exuberance and clapped his older brother on the back. "Mrs. Jenkins here was just telling me about her week in Bermuda. You must let her tell you about the mermaid."

He turned to Mrs. Jenkins whose eyes lit up and looked at Elijah with excitement. Elijah tilted his head to the side, a subtle gesture that would look like nothing more than curiosity, but Klaus knew all too well what it meant. He wanted to throttle Klaus, but of course he kept his composure. He turned to Mrs. Jenkins, giving her his full attention. "Mrs. Jenkins, I would love to hear about your mermaid. May I escort you to the dance floor?" He lifted his hand and slightly bowed and she giggled and placed her hand in his.

"I don't know why you want to dance with an old duffer like me, but...okay."

"Nonsense, Mrs. Jenkins. There's not another soul in this room that would make a better dance partner," he crooned, laying it on extra thick.

"Well it wasn't a mermaid, but the entire resort was just…" she started and Elijah stole a glance at Klaus, shaking his head and silently letting him know that he highly disapproved of this arrangement. Klaus lifted his eyebrows and took a sip of his champagne, not even trying to cover the amusement from his eyes.

He was still smiling to himself when he turned on his heel and the crowd parted. The champagne he was holding froze in mid air as his brain caught up with the vision that entered the room.

He hadn't had the opportunity to see the dress before Vera sent it over, but as always, she did not disappoint. Caroline looked like a dream, the strapless gown hugging her close and soft pink ruffles cascading to the floor. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her neck and shoulders with her only accessory being the simple silver chain high on her collarbone, and the soft loose curls framing her face.

He set the champagne glass down and strode across the room to greet her. He had almost forgotten that she was angry with him until the smile that was so radiant when she entered disappeared when she saw him coming toward her.

"Caro-"

"Caroline!?"

A familial voice trumped his own.

Esther made her way through the crowd, her arms extended to greet Caroline. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in, air kissing both her cheeks and smiling widely.

"Caroline, you have done a wonderful job here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Esther grabbed hold of Caroline's hands, pulling her arms away from her body and admiring her attire. "You look beautiful, my dear. Niklaus, isn't she exquisite?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Mother."

Caroline lowered her chin, obviously embarrassed by Esthers gushing and the invitation for Klaus' opinion.

"This dress should be on display." Esther looked around the room, "We need to find you a dance partner."

"Oh, that won't be necess-"

"As a matter of fact, Mother, I was just about to ask Caroline for a dance."

He tried to hide his glee while watching the annoyance on Caroline's face, knowing that she couldn't very well deny him a dance in front of his mother.

"Oh wonderful," she exclaimed and looked between the two before placing Caroline's hand in his. "I may find your father and join you. This is a lovely waltz." Without another word, but with impeccable grace, Esther left the two of them with a smile and glided away in search of Mikael.

"This doesn't change anything," Caroline told him but he lead her to the dance floor anyway.

"Of course not," he said smugly and ignored her rolling eyes as he drew her closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and clasped her hand tightly in his. "I suppose I need to thank my mother or I might have never had the opportunity to speak to you."

"I'm not speaking to you," she told him and lifted her chin up and away from him. "I'll dance with you for appearances but that's it."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "As long as I get to hold you close again, if only for a moment."

Her chin slightly lowered and her gaze too, and he could see softness begin to creep behind her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, Caroline," he told her, easing her into a much needed conversation.

"Well...you did." Her head snapped back up and away from him as he twirled her around the dance floor.

In the past Klaus hadn't cared much for what women thought of him, but with Caroline it was different. Having her upset with him over something that he had no control over was beginning to wear thin and it fueled the fire behind his sudden change in tone.

"You're being awfully selfish, Caroline."

"Excuse me?" She said and all but stopped their movement completely; a darkness falling on her face that was worse than the indignation there before. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late. He took a deep breath and started again.

"What about me, Caroline?"

"What about you?"

"You've spent this entire time being angry at me because I'm leaving you. Because you've felt like I manipulated you or lied to you but I haven't."

She scoffed at his comments and parted from him completely. "I never said that you-" she started, but he didn't let her finish.

"Do you think you're the only one who's upset, Caroline? Do you think you're the only one who feels like they're getting screwed in this situation? I tried to stay away from you. I tried to keep my feelings at bay and be professional with you, but you won me over. I fell for you, just as much as I know you fell for me, and having to move away from you is just as devastating to me as it is to you!"

She opened her mouth to refute him but it quickly closed. He could see tears begin to brim her eyes and he immediately felt guilty. This was not what he wanted. He wanted closure, a chance to explain himself to her but he was only making things worse.

"Caroline, I-" he said with an immeasurable amount of regret and reached out for her. She took a step back and was taken by surprise by another pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"There you are, Darling! I left to get us refreshments and when I returned you had disappeared into another man's arms." He looked at Klaus and smirked, causing his blood to boil the only way that his little brother could.

"I would think our mother taught you better manners than to interrupt a gentleman and his dance partner, Kol."

"Not when said dance partner is one's date," he grinned at Caroline and she giggled, apparently done with their conversation and happy to go along with Kol's antics.

Klaus cringed as he watched his urchin of a brother twirl her around and join back into the waltz. He stood alone in the center of the dance floor painfully aware of all the onlookers. He excused himself briskly feeling the need to escape to a more secluded environment.

He couldn't get to the elevator fast enough and as he stepped inside and turned to push the button to his office - his sanctuary- he saw her again. Her head tilted back in laughter as Kol flung her around the dance floor. He didn't know when he would see her again, but was grateful that the last glimpse he would have of her would be one of joy and laughter.

(***)

Klaus scrounged around through his liquor cabinet, searching once again for something stronger than what they were serving downstairs. He was prepared to wallow one final time. Be sad and angry and everything in between until tomorrow when he boarded his plane and left New Orleans behind.

"You were right."

He froze in place at the sound of her voice and turned around. She stood in the doorway of his office, looking flushed and rattled.

"Caroline...what are you doing up here?"

She put a hand up before he could say anything else. "You were right. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Caroline. It wasn't fair of me to put that on you-"

Her hand came up again, stopping him once more and with a fire in her eyes she marched across the office and toward him.

"I'm sorry, you're sorry. I think we've spent enough time talking," she told him and in an instant she was in his arms and her mouth was pressed against his. Her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer and he couldn't help but moan as he opened his lips and her tongue dove inside.

She tasted of sweet champagne and was just as intoxicating. He reached behind her and pulled her closer, his fingers searching for her bare back, to feel the soft skin he'd been aching for since their first intimate encounter. He cupped the back of her neck and tangled his fingers in the soft curls at the nape of her neck. She pulled away from him and took a step back and his heart sunk. He was sure that she was going to tell him that they had once again made a mistake but instead she reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

It fell to the floor in a pillow of pink and pooled at her feet. She wore a strapless bra and a pair of matching, silk panties, cream colored like her skin, and he realized his imagination didn't come close to the perfection standing in front of him. She stepped out of her shoes and back toward him, reaching for his hands and gathering them around her waist.

She kissed him slowly at first, but as the kiss deepened his hunger for her grew. He reached down and lifted her up with ease, and turning her around placed her on his desk. Her legs separated and he settled between them, his hands explored more of her exposed skin and his mouth did the same. He kissed her neck, breathing in her subtle fragrance, and moved his way across her shoulders and collarbone. He heard her breath hitch when his tongue flicked out and caressed the top of her breasts. After that, clothing was discarded quickly, her need for him just as apparent as his.

Klaus' jacket, shirt and tie were across the room and his pants dropped to the floor. Caroline reached behind herself and undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side. Klaus lunged forward, his tongue and lips attacking her breasts, as her hand cradled the back of his head. He leaned forward, pushing her back onto the desk, her hips sitting on the edge. His tongue slid across her nipples and down the valley between her breasts. His mouth was hot and wet and he didn't leave any place undiscovered. He felt her need for him, the need that had been building up in him just as much as it had been building up in her, and when he reached up and gripped her panties, bringing them down and discarding them to the floor, she was more than ready for him.

He could sense that she expected him to get right to it, to plunge inside of her and begin their ascent together, so an element of surprise flashed in her eyes when he got down on his knees and his tongue did the plunging instead. She let out a surprised cry, which made him momentarily pause to look up at her. He was looking for permission and she nodded her head and bit her lip, aching for him to finish what he started.

He dove back in, his tongue swiping at her dripping folds and his fingers gripping her thighs. She fell all the way onto her back, her hand grabbing hold of the mop of blonde curls atop his head.

The sense of relief knowing that it wasn't one sided, to know that she'd been wanting him just as badly, and now here he was between her legs, pleasuring her and showing her everything he'd hoped she felt. The thought made him smile.

Klaus was skilled and thorough, and as he licked and sucked his hands roamed across her stomach and up to cup her breasts. She placed her hands over his, and he gripped them harder while simultaneously gripping her clit between his teeth. Her hips bucked, her back arched and her head rolled back, and he held her there, suspended in the air, her orgasm hovering just out of reach. Until a release of her clit and a swipe of his tongue and that was the end. She crashed onto the desk, her orgasm racing through her and her legs tightening around his head.

He kissed up her body and grabbed hold of her hips, picking her up and she wrapped herself around him once more. He kissed her softly and carried her toward the couch, making a pit stop on the other side of his desk where he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a condom. She smiled, grateful that he thought of it. He lowered her gently down and hovered over her, continuing his soft, sensual kisses. Her hand reached around his neck, and her fingers danced through his curls.

She spread her legs and he settled between them, and with eyes on eyes, he slid inside her. She pulled his mouth to hers, wanting the intimacy of his kiss as he began to move. Her legs wrapped around him and she lifted her hips, beckoning him to go deeper. He picked up his pace and she broke from the kiss crying out, the friction causing the first wave of ecstasy to build up in her again.

Klaus continued to move and kiss his way back down her body. Her nipples stood erect and waiting as he flicked his tongue out and alternated between them, greedily consuming her from the inside out. He reached underneath her and pulled her hips up off the sofa and shifted to his knees. Caroline reached behind her and grabbed hold of the arm of the sofa with both hands and her eyes squeezed shut as their new position intensified the sensation.

He dove deeper and moved quicker, and soon the room was an orchestra of sounds - flesh slapping flesh, moaning, crying, heavy breathing, all leading up to a crescendo of screams. Klaus placed his thumb between her folds seeking out the little nub that he was so intimate with only moments ago. He rubbed it just enough. Just enough to give her that extra push and soon, like the clanging of cymbals, their well conducted symphony came to a crashing conclusion. Her back arched and his grip tightened, and she screamed his name.

She felt like taffy as he pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap. She fell forward onto his shoulder and he held her still, letting her orgasm continue its course. She brushed her curls off and kissed her shoulder. They stayed silent for some time, peppering kisses along each other's shoulders and then back to each other's mouths.

They continued through the night, wrapped in one another's embrace, and not wasting any of the final hours that they had. The next morning was bittersweet, however, as Caroline kissed him one final time before he boarded his private plane. They spoke of promises to see each other soon and although they knew that the distance would be a challenge, he assured her that somehow, someway this would not be the end of their story.

"However long it takes, Caroline."

(****)

**3 Months Later**

"I have to go!" she giggled at her laptop.

"My mother can wait," he told her, his mischievous face keeping her on Skype longer than she should have been.

"Caroline?" she heard Esther call for her again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I have to go, Klaus, we both know your mother's not the most patient person."

He laughed and nodded, "Yes the world does seem to revolve around her. I suppose it's best I let you go."

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"You know...if I were still your boss, we could be waking up together to come to work."

Caroline sighed, her heart aching to hold him again. It had been a long three months, and surprisingly absence not only made her heart grow fonder, but it also seemed to keep the spark alive between them.

"Caroline!"

"Oh my gosh, I really have to go Klaus," she told him one final time.

"Okay, okay you're free to go. Tell my mother thank you for me."

Caroline didn't ask what he was thanking her for, the chill of Esther's impatience crept up her neck. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Sounds good," he said. "Oh and Caroline?"

"What?" she laughed at his inability to hang up with her.

"I love you."

A wide smile flashed across her face and a flush of embarrassment as she sat back down and gave him back her attention, consequences be damned. "You do?" she asked him sincerely.

"More than you know."

"I- I love you too," she told him and she meant it - with every part of her she meant it.

He clicked off the screen, hanging up for her so that she could get back to work. She stood up and felt an overwhelming amount of giddiness. It was mixed with sadness, and her ache to be with him again grew ten folds.

She stepped into Esther's office and without looking up from the papers in front of her she told Caroline, "I was beginning to think you fell deaf."

"Yeah...sorry, I got caught up."

"And how is my dear son?"

Caroline froze like a deer caught in headlights. It wasn't that she was trying to keep it a secret from Esther but she never went out of her way to discuss it with her either. She was under the impression that Esther was naive to their relationship.

"He- he's good," she decided to be honest with her. No use trying to hide it any longer. "He wanted me to tell you thank you."

She nodded and Caroline could've sworn a smile reached the corners of her mouth, as if she and her son were in on some super secret mission.

"I'm sure he is, but that all depends on you."

"Me?" Caroline questioned, not sure of where this was headed.

"Yes, it seems my son is in need of a very talented individual to run his PR team in London." Esther stood from her seat and walked around her desk. She sat on the corner and looked down at Caroline. "I told him that I may have someone in mind, if she were up for the task and was, of course, willing to relocate."

Caroline fell speechless. She was well aware that her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't close it or form a cohesive sentence even if she wanted to.

"Are- are you serious?" she finally asked.

Esther smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to stand up. She reached out her hands, offering her a hug, which Caroline accepted.

"Esther, I don't know what to say."

"Say you accept and then we can work on finding a replacement for you. I'm not sure who could possibly be suitable for the job, they'll have rather large shoes to fill, but we must try."

Caroline clapped her hands together, feeling lighter than air and over the moon. "Yes, I accept!"

"Good." Esther nodded and walked back around her desk. "Now go ring Klaus and tell him the good news. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that you'll be coming to work for him." She glanced up at her with a knowing look, and Caroline nodded emphatically.

Caroline rushed from the office but turned around to address Esther one last time.

"Thank you, Esther. It has been an honor working for you."

"And you, my dear."

Caroline rushed to her desk and opened her laptop. She went to open Skype when she noticed a message waiting for her in her inbox. She clicked it.

**From: Klaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**See you soon. **

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the little box below or come find me on Tumblr at jomosfamilyjewels and hit me up in my ask!  
**

**May the Klaroline be with you! xoxo**


End file.
